Chasing Cars with the Winchesters
by the-belligerent-one
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Sam and Dean's thoughts on a long drive about their time together.


**Chasing Cars Supernatural Songfic**

Sam stared at Dean incredulously and tried to ignore his brother's singing. Dean was by no means a bad singer, but Sam had to question his taste in music. As Sam contemplated turning off the music, a memory swam before his eyes.

_Memory fade-in_

"_House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole"_

_Memory fade-out_

'Stuff that.' Sam thought to himself, and without hesitation he leaned forward and ejected the Metallica tape.

"Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme– HEY!" Dean grabbed at the tape, but Sam was too fast, and before he knew it, Sam sent his Metallica tape flying into the backseat, followed closely by all his other tapes. "Sam, Dude, what've I told you bout touching my tunes?!"

"I'm sorry, but your singing was driving me insane."

"That bad, huh?"

Before Sam could answer, a song came on the radio.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
_

As they listened to the lyrics, Sam and Dean couldn't help but notice how the song fit their life perfectly. The worked by themselves, in solitude. Fighting things most people have never heard of. 

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone _

They only ever relied on each other, and sometimes, but rarely, on other hunters. Their big family rule number one – We do what we do and we shut up about it – was seldom broken (only bent out of shape a little). Dean had said it time and time again, "with a job like this, you can't get close to people." and Sam was starting to believe him.

_  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel _

_  
_Dean had never really embraced his emotional side. When Sam thought about the time they had spent together, he realised how far Dean would go to avoid what he had aptly dubbed Chick-flick moments. 'Maybe it's not that he doesn't want to share his feelings,' Sam thought. 'Maybe he just doesn't know how to do it without feeling like a total girl.'

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

Dean could think of so many three-worded-phrases that he so wanted to tell Sam, but would never, for fear of the dreaded chick-flick moment. Things that he wanted Sam to know in case one of them were hurt bad on a hunt and he never got a chance. He just hoped Sam could figure it out.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

This brought a small smile to Sam's lips. He pictured a cartoon version of he and Dean bumping heads, falling over and having little Impalas orbiting their heads.

For Dean however, it brought a not-so-comforting image of Sam kicking him out of the Impala and driving of in a cloud of dust, leaving him to chase the car, screaming obscenities until Sam pulled over.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

Dean wouldn't exactly call it grace, but he knew he needed Sam. They made a great team, and Dean couldn't imagine hunting without him. Sammy was his trusty sidekick geekboy, and if Sam left, he'd be all alone, and Dean hated being alone. Although he wouldn't admit it, he loved his baby brother to bits, and even if they had their fights occasionally, Sam was his best friend and Dean loved him for staying round for as long as he did when he could've left anytime he wanted.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
_

_  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
_

Sam hoped that things would never change between him and Dean. It seemed that John had had a falling out with just about everyone he knew. Sam hoped that never happened between him and Dean, because if it did he wouldn't be able to stand it. Dean was all he had left, with Jess, mom and dad all gone. He and Dean sometimes got into pretty intense arguments, but afterwards Sam always regretted it.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

As the last strains of the song died out, Dean made a silent vow to never do anything to hurt his brother again. Little did he know that in the next town over, there was a shapeshifter waiting to get revenge for the murder of its brother in St Louis, and maybe the only way to save Sam will be to drive him away.


End file.
